


Give and take

by Spoiler1001



Series: New reapings [2]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Bad selfcare, Dirty Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Loss of Virginity, implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Revenge by Proxy. A reunion sparks a friendship and later, more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and take

Zero and X were on a train. They weren't traveling, they were looking for a person. A girl. They looked through the passenger carts and didn't find her. They decided to check the cargo carts. They neared the end of the train and Zero opened the second to last cart and found her. He never saw her dressed in casual clothes, but what she wore suited her, he thought. She wore a open cardigan with sleeves down to the elbows and a hood, which was up. She wore jeans and a chain for what he assumed to be a wallet. She had black tennis shoes. And she was what looked to be asleep. Zero stepped onto the train and walked towards her and her eyes snapped open. 

 

Her eyes were so green they almost glowed. They contrasted against her pale skin and pale hair. Her facial scar was the only color on her in this light. She looked so young, yet so old. She looked at him and an uncomfortable silence passed between them. 

 

“You stopped a train t’ find me.” Reaper smirked. It was bitter and angry. “wasn't arrestin’ Dragon the end of your time with me?” 

 

“You shouldn't be on your own.” Zero said, in a monotone. 

 

“I'm fine on my own.” She countered. 

 

“You were sleeping in a cargo train cart.” Zero countered back. 

 

“I paid for the ticket for the train, nobody’s supposed to bother me.” She snapped. 

 

“We need you to come to Maverick Hunters HQ.” Zero sighed and sat down next to her. “You should get those scars checked out.”

 

“What's in it for me?” She looked at Zero her eyes making her look possessed. 

 

“What do you need?” Zero asked in return. “When’s the last time you ate?” 

 

A silence passed between them, she looked away from him. 

 

“We’ll feed you.” Zero promised. After a beat Reaper stood up and walked towards the entrance. Zero followed her out and told X of their little deal. X nodded in understanding. 

 

At the base, the doctors confirmed that she was healthy, just suffering from fatigue. And hunger. She ate the food given to her slowly. 

 

Hours passed and Zero found her sleeping in a corner. She was cured into a ball, making her petite figure look even smaller. Zero looked at her and frowned. She couldn't be comfortable here. 

 

She woke up on a couch. It was soft, but wasn't used very often. She pushed herself up and felt the blanket slide off and she looked down and realised that the ‘blanket’ was her sweater. She was in her light gray tank top and her jeans. She looked up and saw Zero relaxed with his eyes closed. She went to stand up and Zero was at her side in an instant. She squeaked in shock, and flinched back harshly. 

 

“Hey, hey, You're ok…” He said softly, soothingly. Reaper relaxed slightly. “You're at a Maverick Hunter safe house.” 

 

She nodded. “Did I wake you up?” 

 

“No, I was just resting my eyes.” Zero smiled. She raised an eyebrow. 

 

“It looked liked sleeping to me.” She smiled a bit and Zero’s pulse quickened. She had a nice smile. 

 

“Maybe I fell asleep, but you'll never know” Zero chuckled. She huffed. 

 

Years passed Zero and Reaper remained friends, though nothing else. Zero got a girlfriend, lost a girlfriend, and grew cold and distant. Reaper still spoke with him, but she spoke with him less often. Eventually that stopped. 

 

“Zero meet me at the old buildings. We need to have a talk.” Reaper said. She was sitting near a comm link, it being the only way to speak to him. Zero made a small sigh signaling that he had heard her. She grimace in nervous anticipation. 

 

The old buildings were stable buildings, but no one wanted to live there, so they were empty. Zero walked in to see a rare sight. Reaper was in a light purple tank top and shorts. Black shorts. Her hair was in a ponytail, but it was tiny. She looked nineteen, even after working with him for five years. She looked serious. 

 

“Why am I here?” Zero said. Reaper flinched slightly, surprising the both of them. 

 

“I want to spar.” Reaper calmly replied. Zero blinked in surprise. A beat of silence passed and she cocked her chin to the side. 

 

“No weapons, no armor.” Zero sighed. 

 

“I figured.” She smiled, and stood up. Zero peeled off his armor, he had a undersuit on and prepared to spar. 

 

Reaper knocked him on his ass the first chance she got. Zero blinked and stood up. He went to tap her shoulder and she pinned him. 

 

She wasn't hurting him. She never did, but she had a firm grip. Zero stiffened against her. 

 

“Zero… You're not being yourself.” She whispered. Zero turned to look at her her green eyes were betraying her stoic expression. She was worried about him. Zero looked down. 

 

“Who’s to say what is me?” Zero whispered. 

 

“Dammit Zero! Don't give me that. You are a great guy, and you are hurting yourself. I saw you before you joined the hunters, when you were a Maverick. That's not who you are. You are a kind person who gave me mercy and made sure I was ok. And I-I-I….” She let him go and put her head on his chest. “I'm so stupid.” 

 

Zero sighed and flipped them over. His face was so close to hers and he wanted to close the distance. She looked up at him.

 

“You're not stupid.” Zero mumbled, nuzzling her neck. He kissed her neck. She moaned. He trailed kisses up her neck and jaw, finally kissing her lips. She pulled him close and played with his hair. Her shirt was riding up. Zero pulled away and held her close. 

 

“I killed her…” Zero let out of sobbing noise. “She attacked me and I killed her.” Reaper cried with him. He put his head in the crook of her neck. His blonde hair falling around them and he nuzzled her again, just basking in her. “I-I’m sorry I've been distant and cold.”

 

She kissed his forehead. He felt her pulse and how warm she was and wanted more. He kissed her again and pinned her to the floor. She chuckled. 

 

Zero paused, looking at her, silently asking for permission. She smiled at him and nodded. He rubbed his hands along her sides and kissed her chest. He was so happy and relieved to be doing this. 

 

She bucked his hips against him and he gasped. He gripped her hips still and pushed his thumb into her shorts waist and slid the shorts and underwear down and kissed her stomach. She gasped and shivered. She reached blindly for a zipper and couldn't find it. Zero grabbed her hand and put it on the zipper and she undid it. 

 

Zero grinned at her and stripped down the both of them. She was bare beneath him and he kissed her. She kissed back and closed her eyes. She felt surrounded by him and safe. 

 

He slipped slowly into her and a realisation hit him. He was her first. He jerked his hips and she whimpered and tears were building in her eyes. He nuzzled her neck and took in quick breaths, waiting for her to adjust. Then he moved his hips slowly. She moaned and arched her back and gritted her teeth. He sped up slightly and she gasped. Zero kissed her jawline and grunted. She began muttering his name under her breath. Zero smiled and nuzzled her cheek, feeling for the first time in a while happy. 

 

She bit her lip and groaned. Zero sighed through his nose. Small growls erupted from his throat. She swallowed thickly. 

 

She came hard, crying out sharply. Zero soon followed. 

 

A blush covered her cheeks. Zero would have seen it, but his eyes were closed. She pulled away from under him. Zero opened his eyes and stole a glance at her back. He gritted his teeth in anger at her long jagged scars going across her back, the kind people only get if the cuts was stopped and started again and the knife was twisted. 

 

“Re?” Zero asked, his voice raspier. She turned to look at him as he got dressed. “What was your name before…” 

 

“Before I went by “Reaper”? Isoc called me ‘Rogziel’ before that, my name was, Veronica.” She smiled sadly. “But it's been so long that I just go by Reaper.”  

  
Zero kissed her. “I think it suits you.” Reaper laughed at his comment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Rogziel = wrath of god, fitting of how highly Wily, oh sorry, ISOC thinks of himself.


End file.
